


Family Unit

by Villainsaremorefun



Series: Teenage Tony [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Clint and Laura Barton's Family, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Tony Feels, teen tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainsaremorefun/pseuds/Villainsaremorefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Barton farm brings a sense of home and family Tony hasn't felt in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Unit

Tony had never had a comfortable, relaxed family dinner like this before. He remembers sitting at the long table, head down as he cut his food into tiny pieces as he tried to ignore whatever it was his father was talking about. He remembers taking his plates up to his room once he stopped pretending to care, stopped pretending to enjoy the "family time". He remembers barely eating at all once he heard the news.  
He's not sure whether or not he likes it.  
It's relaxed at the crowded table in the Barton kitchen. It is crowded. Very crowded. There's barely enough elbow room.  
He's too alert. There's no reason for him to be. They're tucked away in a little pocket where nobody can reach them, far away from everyone who wants them dead. The farm is probably the cosiest place he's ever been. He's never really been one for cosy. Everywhere he'd lived had been sleek and modern, with the exception of his dorm room ar Cambridge. But with the bright cushions and scattered toys, he shouldn't be tense.  
The conversation wrapping around the table is light, a net curtain in a light breeze. He's not paying attention to it. He can hear Bruce's mumble, Clint's slight enthusiasm, Natasha's quiet chuckle.  
"Tony? Everything alright?"  
Laura. Tony's sure she's trying to adopt him, and he's incredibly fond of her. She's been giving him recipes over the short time he's been there, and he's made a note of them. The least he can do is try out her pies after she's let them all stay.  
He's fond of all of the Bartons. He's fond of Clint, with his stupid jokes and words of encouragement. He's fond of Cooper and Lila.  
Tony offers Laura a smile over his fork.  
"I'm good." He nods.  
"Sure? You're a little quiet." Clint puts in.  
Clint's a good father. Tony doesn't doubt that he's been to every one of Cooper's science fairs and Lila's dance recitals. He cares, more than one would expect of someone who kills people for a living. Tony's used to hearing his honest advice, feeling him squeeze his shoulder, seeing him smile from across the room.  
Tony's trying not to flounder, but it's new to him. It's the small things that leave him a little winded; hearing Clint praise his kids for the smallest things, seeing the kids gladly fetch things for Laura when she starts to sink into the couch. They should fly right over his head, unnoticed, but he's on edge and he's watching for everything. It's a small spike in his chest every time.  
"Honestly, Clint, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Tony assures.  
Thar excuse is bullshit. The others can tell. Steve, sitting next to him, places a hand on his shoulder. Bruce looks up from his plate and raises his eyebrows slightly, a silent question.  
Bruce might be the person he's closest to, sitting at that table. As much as he likes the others, he likes Bruce's company, he actively seeks it out. He likes the way they work together, scarcely talking yet perfectly in sync. Admittedly, Bruce isn't often the one he talks to when everything's just getting to him. Bruce himself has told him that he won't get anything he can't find with a three second Google search because emotions aren't his strong point.  
That's Steve. Steve is always there when Tony needs him, with a word of patient advice or a soothing smile. Tony hasn't opened up yet. He hasn't done that with anyone. He's not sure he's ready for that yet. Steve's told him that it's fine.  
"Guys, come on. You're crowding the kid. Let him eat." Natasha sighs.  
Steve's hand is retracted and Bruce sets about eating again. Clint watches Tony for a moment longer (Tony's not sure if it's out of pure defiance of Natasha's words or out of worry) before nodding and striking up another conversation.  
It's later, when Tony's washing the dishes, that he thanks Natasha properly. She's drying them and putting them away.  
"Thanks for earlier." He murmurs, smiling faintly.  
"No problem. They all meant well, you know. You're the mascot, we can't have you sad. I know it can get a little suffocating." She nods.  
"I'm not the mascot. I'm the leader." Tony protests.  
"Steve's the leader. You're the mascot, Clint's the dad, Bruce is an awkward cousin and I'm done with you all."


End file.
